My Slutty Fanboy
by Kimzurara
Summary: [REPOST] ONESHOT! Jaejoong no.1 fanboy of the TVXQ group and Jung Yunho bias. What happened behind the stage inside the changing room of Yunho? PWP! SMUT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Title: My Slutty Fanboy**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Pairing: YunJae**

 **Genre: Smut, Romance**

 **Rating: RATED M (21+)**

 **Status: ONESHOT**

 **Warning: SEXUAL SCENE!**

 **Note: Just a fic that I write for my friends**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Suri suri masuri susuri saba!_

"Kyaaaaaaa!" A loud screamed could be heard at the Yokohama Arena after the famous duo TVXQ sang their top hit song. The TVXQ duo is Jung Yunho the leader and Shim Changmin the main Vocalist.

One of the fan stood out most in Jung Yunho eyes, because he's a boy, it's rare to have a fanboy. Not only because of that, but the boy just look so beautiful and pretty in his eyes. With that big sparkles doe eyes and that sinful looking redden plump cherry lips, screaming and cheering happily with his beautiful voice that he has ever heard. It's like he can only heart and see the beautiful that was standing on the first row VIP seat.

The boy wore a fury long greyish jacket, look so expensive. Tight black pant that hugging his perfect legs. _Must be rich brat._ Yunho said inside his heart. _Alright, Yunho stop looking at that boy! Seriously, you're on the stage and performing a concert!_

"Now we will select another fan for the next game." Yunho announced.

Again a loud screamed and yelled from the crowded fans could be heard, gaining the duo attention to let them to be picked.

"Me!"

"No! Me!"

"Changmin-ah, please pick me!"

But one fan that Yunho set his eyes was on that beautiful boy. Yelling cutely for him to be pick so badly. But Yunho tried to ignore him and looked at others fan.

"Me! Me here Yunhoyah! I'm here!" the beautiful boy waving his hands to the handsome leadershii, "Please choose me!" he yelled cutely looking at him with his big doe innocent eyes.

"Hmm… Well I-" Yunho blushed when he noticed the beautiful boy looking at him adorably.

"Yunhoyaaaaaah!" The beautiful boy screamed loudly while opening his grey fury jacket suddenly, showing his perfect milky white chest and skin, his cute pinkish hard with piercing nipples. There's a beautiful tattoo on his lower part area.

Yunho who was drinking water from the bottles in an attempt to ignore the boy, chocked on it. Water dripping from his mouth wetting his white shirt. Changmin chuckled in amused while patting his back. He looked at the beautiful boy and back to Yunho before smirking naughtily.

"Hyung, why don't we choose that beautiful boy over there? No I think we should just choose him." Changmin said with a smirked when he saw Yunho widen his eyes while glaring at Changmin, but the said target just ignored him with his amused smile still on his face.

Changmin told the guard to let the beautiful boy come up to the stage now in his fully dress. The beautiful boy squeal and smile happily while the others fan look at him in envious because he's so lucky to be on the stage with the TVXQ.

"What's your name, pretty boy?" Changmin asked while Yunho just stood there awkwardly but still put a smile on his face for the fans.

"Just call me Jaejoong." Jaejoong said smiling adorably while blushing cutely when he's being clumsy when Changmin held the microphone close to his lips but only to hit his cute head.

"Omo! Are you okay, Jaejoong-shi?" Changmin asked in concerned.

"I'm okay, sorry for being clumsy." Jaejoong apologized, while the fan laughed at his cuteness.

"Well that clumsiness make you cute, I think." Yunho voice out, making Jaejoong blushed at the compliment and the fans cheered.

Changmin smiled in amused seeing blushing Jaejoong while looking at Yunho.

"Alright, alright. Let's start the game now." Yunho said quickly. "Well the game is simple, you know how to play 'Cham Cham Cham'?" he asked.

Jaejoong nodded his head cutely while staring at Yunho with his big doe eyes dreamily.

"Alright, then we'll not explain the game. Here the rules, if you lost, you will be hit on the head by the toy hammer. If you win, you can take selfie photo with one of us." Yunho explained the game rule.

1st Cham, Jaejoong look to the LEFT while Changmin point his hand to the RIGHT.

2nd Cham, Jaejoong look to the RIGHT while Changmin point his hand to the LEFT.

Final Cham, Jaejoong look to the LEFT while Changmin point his hand to the LEFT.

The result is Jaejoong LOST.

"Awwwwww!" The fans awed when Jaejoong lost, they want him to win and see him hit the TVXQ duo head by the toy hammer, must be funny.

"Well, too bad, Jaejoong-shi" Changmin said. "Yunho-shi, please hold Jaejoong-shi from the back son that he would not move. Let's the punishment began." He said again while smiling devilishly.

Yunho quickly grabbed Jaejoong hand from behind held him from the back (just like at dbsk cooking show^^) Jaejoong ass on Yunho front, touching his crotch. Yunho groaned silently at the feeling. Jaejoong blushed at the feeling of Yunho hard crotch in between his ass cheek.

Wait. What? Jaejoong didn't wear anything under his pant. Yunho can feel it. What a naughty boy.

Yunho lean closer to Jaejoong left ears and whispered, "You naughty boy, you didn't wear anything under those dress of yours. You want to be fuck that badly, huh?"

Jaejoong moaned at the feeling of Yunho hot breath and sexy voice near his ears. He pushed his hip to the back to feel more of Yunho crotch on him.

"Such a slut." Yunho said.

Changmin rolled his eyes seeing his leader/hyung being so close while whispering something to Jaejoong while the beautiful boy blushed and is that a moan that he just heard? Damn, this horny hyung of his. Can't he wait for this concert to finish before he dry humping the pretty boy? They were in front of 10, 000 fans for god sake!

"One, two, three!" Changmin counted before a loud bang could be heard when the toy hammer hit the pretty boy poor head.

Jaejoong fall down while holding his head in pain.

"Are you okay, Jaejoong-shi? I think I hit too hard." Changmin asked while bending down to look at Jaejoong head to see if there is any damage.

"I'm okay, Changmin-shi. Just dizzy, but overall I'm alright." Jaejoong said and smile at Changmin that looking so guilty.

Yunho help Jaejoong to stand up and send him to the guard to let him back to his seat safely, but not before whispering something to Jaejoong.

 _"Meet me at the waiting room at the backstage later."_

"Come here." Yunho ordered Jaejoong to come closer to where he was sitting on the single sofa.

Jaejoong walked closer to him completely naked in front of Yunho. Yunho then held out a hand lotion that he always uses.

"Sat on the floor facing me, spread wide that leg of your and use this lotion to prepare yourself."

Jaejoong quickly position himself on the floor, leg wide spread to show his hole in a full view to Yunho that was staring down intensely on him. He then proceed to stretch himself, one finger, two finger, three finger now inside his tight hole.

"Nggghhh… Ahhhh…"

He knew that Yunho cock was big by the feeling of it on his ass just now, he proceed to add one more fingers to stretch him more, but before he could add the forth finger, Yunho stopped him.

"No, I want to stretch that tight hole of your by my big cock."

Yunho then pulled him up from the floor and grabbed him on the hip, turning him around to face the big mirror that was being place inside the waiting room for Yunho to dress before the concert. Yunho sat Jaejoong on his lap before spreading his leg, leaving Jaejoong hole positioned just above his big hard cock.

"I want you to watch yourself at the mirror. Impaling your slutty little hole onto my hard cock and watch yourself being fucked up and down hard with my big cock." Yunho whispered to him, "Ready, and go. Down you go."

Pushing Jaejoong down on his cock, he lifted Jaejoong legs and let him down.

"AHHHH! B-Big… So big…"

Feeling Yunho big cock stretching him wide, his leg being put down on the floor but leg spread widely.

"Look. Look at the mirror. Look at your hole. Stretch around my big cock, begging to be fuck hard. Look at how much your slutty hole love to be fill with my cock, sucking it deeper into you. You love it don't you. Love my big cock fucking your slutty little hole." Yunho dirty talk, looking at the mirror, at Jaejoong eyes intensely.

All Jaejoong could do was moan as he watched his small hole being stretch by his idol crush. He tried to bounce on Yunho cock more.

"Look at you. Such a slut."

Jaejoong looked in the mirror. His legs were spread perfectly to give a view of his hole stretched around Yunho cock. He was flushed all over and achingly hard. Yunho hands were positioned at his inner thighs keeping them spread and out of the way. His fingers occasionally rubbed under Jaejoong cock ball where they're joining, sometimes poking in to join his cock.

"Ready, Jaejoong? Ready to fuck yourself on my cock?"

Jaejoong mewled and nodded, eyes not leaving their lower joining in the mirror. He watched as Yunho lifted his hole off his cock, his hole held on as long as possible begging to not be left without it's filling. When all but the head was left in he buried Yunho cock back inside him, grinding down keeping him where he belonged.

"Come on Jaejoong, I know you like me there but we both need to cum."

"No, just stay there forever" Jaejoong never thought it was possible for someone to feel so right inside you.

"Jae." Yunho said warning him to carry on.

Jaejoong whined but complied bouncing on his cock, legs spread, watching their joining the entire time, his own cock bouncing freely sometime slapping his stomach.

"Nnnghhhh… Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah…"

"So fucking tight."

"Ah…Ah…Ah…More! Harder! Harder! Ah…Ah…Ah… More…"

After about 15 minutes of bouncing Jaejoong was reduced to a pathetic mess. Yunho had to hold him by the hips and bounce him on his cock until he came.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! YUNHOOOO!" Jaejoong screamed as he come hard, cum shoot out load from his cock.

After Yunho took control Jaejoong came quickly, crying out his name, he watched his cum drench his own chest and his hole contract around Yunho hard cock. He came down from his high to still feel Yunho hot rod inside him. With the help of Yunho hands Jaejoong began bouncing again on him, cock limp, and whining with sensitivity. He felt Yunho cock swell inside him, and Jaejoong sighed knowing Yunho was close.

When he came Jaejoong watched him spasm inside his hole. He felt streams of Yunho hot juicy semen coating his insides, filling him to the brim.

Jaejoong collapsed down onto Yunho softening cock and the feeling of Yunho cum dripping out of him. He took one more look in the mirror. Looking a mess, hair everywhere, covered in cum, legs spread with marks from where Yunho was holding on, a gorgeous big cock inside him, with cum dribbling out around it, as Yunho pulled out.

"Nghhh…"

Jaejoong whimpered, while Yunho cum dribble down his cock; He wanted it inside him, that's where it belonged, inside of him.

"Slut. Can't get enough of my cock." Yunho said. "But you're my slut from now on. My pretty fanboy, Jaejoongie." He added while hugging Jaejoong body from behind close to his chest.

"Eung! I'm your only slutty fanboy." Jaejoong said cutely and hugging Yunho back.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Hope you enjoy!

Do Review~~~~

-Kim Zurara-


End file.
